ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Modular Rifle-Caseless
The MR-C made its debut in 2012 as one of the new principal firearms of the 5th Special Forces Group, 1st Battalion, also known as the "Ghost Recon". These soldiers had recently been rearmed and reequipped with the Integrated Warfighter System (IWS), which combines advanced weapon systems, satellite based communication arrays, and specifically built equipment for the modern soldier, providing them with a new edge in combat. The MR-C is a prime example of this technology. The MR-C LW is equipped with an integrated 2x scope and a camera device which can be used to look around corners without exposing yourself to enemy fire. These advanced attachments, along with the sheer velocity of the specially created caseless ammunition and the advent of the EGLM (Enhanced Grenade Launching Module) make the MR-C LW, and even its baseline cousin, the MR-C, one of the most versatile and useful weapons in both campaign and multiplayer. Scott Mitchell and Matt Beasley each carry one during Operation War Wraith. It is also available to use in the Mexican rebellion. Disadvantages Although the MR-C is moderately powerful, it lacks the penetration provided by weapons such as the M468 Carbine or the SCAR-H, and is less accurate than other weapons. It can only fire in fully-automatic or semi-automatic rates of fire (only fully automatic for the LW "Gun Cam" version), and is inaccurate at medium range. However, it's high rate of fire and large magazine size makes it useful for suppressing enemies in a large firefight. Variants There are four variants of the MR-C in the Ghost Recon series: MR-C: The standard version of the rifle is a bull pup style assault rifle capable of semi- or fully automatic rates of fire. It is equipped with a 2x scope, and fires 4.6mmx30mm caseless rounds from a fifty round magazine. MR-C/AGL: This version is chambered for the 5.56mmx25mm round, and lacks the 2x scope (in campaign), and is therefore less accurate. However, the advent of the single shot 40mm Advanced Grenade Launcher (AGL) increases the overall firepower of the MR-C. MR-C LW: This version is unique among all weapons in that it features a revolutionary "gun cam", a device that allows the shooter to accurately aim around corners and above cover, without exposing himself to enemy fire, proving extremely useful in nearly all firefights. However, this version has only a fully automatic fire mode, and is not useful for precision fire at longer ranges. It should be noted that this version of the MR-C is used only by Rebel Riflemen in the later levels of GRAW 2, and is not available in the weapon selection screen. MR-C LW SD: Identical in all aspects to the MR-C LW, now with an attached suppressor, increasing the stealth application of the weapon. Trivia Real world design The MR-C is a theoretical design for a weapon intended to be manufactured and sold to the United States military as a next-generation infantry weapon. It has yet to be produced – even in prototype form – and the weapon was never entered into the OICW or follow-up rifle competition recently held by the US military. Designed by Crye Associates, the assault rifle is planned to utilize a bullpup design using caseless ammunition with an all sides rail interface system. By most accounts the real world version will be chambered for 6.8 mm caliber in 45 or 50 round magazines, unlike its video game counterpart that is chambered in both 6.8 mm, and 5.56 x 25mm according to Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter. The rifle is projected to have a cyclic rate of 900 rounds per minute. It is also shown to have a special 40 mm grenade launcher attachment known as the EGLM. The EGLM in the game, however, is a modified version of the real world Enhanced Grenade Launcher Mount designed for the FN SCAR rifles. Other *The MR-C is equipped with a device similar to the snake cam used in the Rainbow Six and Splinter Cell series, which can be used to look around corners without exposing yourself to enemy fire. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' novel *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' Category:Assault Rifles